


Le temps passe mais n'emporte pas tout

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst?, Breaking Up & Making Up, Post-Break Up, fluff?, up to you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Draco avait une étrange obsession pour Harry Potter qui s'était avérée réciproque. Mais le temps change et passe et parfois, il est difficile d'aller contre ce que les gens pensent.(Songfic "Mistery Of Love" de Sufjan Stevens)(écrit en 2018 - repost)





	Le temps passe mais n'emporte pas tout

__**Oh, to see without my eyes**  
Oh, être capable de voir sans mes yeux __****  
The first time that you kissed me  
_La première fois que tu m'as embrassé_  
__**Boundless by the time I cried  
** _Sans repères au moment où je pleure_  
_**I built your walls around me**   
_ _Tu étais celui qui me protégeais_

Draco se rappelle de la première fois qu'il a entendu parler d'Harry Potter. Il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'un gosse dans les jupons de sa mère et surtout sous les ordres de son père. Il se rappelle avoir été privé de sa voix pendant une semaine parce qu'il avait osé émettre à voix haute l'idée que les moldus et les sorciers de sang pur n'étaient peut-être pas si différents. Draco n'a pas eu d'enfance et à l'époque il détestait Harry Potter. Il se disait que l'Élu devait avoir une enfance plutôt heureuse chez sa famille moldu, bien qu'il ai perdu ses parents. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Il avait ressenti l'énorme envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme si cet Harry Potter était son meilleur ami. Il s'était contenté de lui tendre la main, main que le garçon en face n'avait pas saisi. Les choses auraient-elle été différentes s'ils s'étaient serré la main ? À quel moment le Serpentard décida-t-il qu'Harry Potter pouvait occuper son esprit ? Narcissa Malfoy mit cette obsession sur le compte de sa popularité et de la rivalité, mais au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle savait, bien avant l'heure et bien avant les deux concernés. Instinct maternel, sans doute. La première année passa, la deuxième également et quand se termina la troisième, rien n'avait passé. Draco continuait de fixer un peu trop les cheveux bruns en cours de potion et un peu trop les couleurs rouge et or lors des matchs de Quidditch. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait rien admettre. Tout était normal. Absolument tout.

_**Drowned in living waters**_  
 _Je me noie dans les eaux sacrées ** **  
Cursed by the love that I received  
**** Maudit par l'amour que j'ai reçu_  
 _ ** **Like Hephaestion, who died  
**** Comme Héphestion, qui fit mourir_  
 _ ** **Alexander's lover  
**** Alexandre d'amour _  
 _ ** **Now my riverbed has dried  
**** Le lit de ma rivière s'est asséché_  
 __ ** **Shall I find no other?**  
** En qui puis-je croire, désormais ?

La quatrième année fut la plus marquante. Harry Potter revint et avait dépassé le seuil de l'enfance pour se plonger sans même s'en rendre compte dans celui de l'adolescence. Draco plongea au plus profond de ses sentiments et devint de plus en plus exécrable dans le seul but d'obtenir quelques minutes d'attention de son rival. Au fond de lui, Draco savait ce qu'il se passait mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux du Gryffondor, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Lui chanter une sérénade au milieu de la grande salle ? N'importe quoi. Mais un jour, Harry comprit. Il le coinça au détour d'une salle de cours et l'amena en haut de la tour d'astronomie, énervé.

« - Bon, Malfoy, ça suffit ! Je sais que tu passes ton temps à me regarder et à espionner le moindre des mes faits et gestes. Tu t'es pris pour Rita Skeeter ou quoi ? Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais ça. Je sais qu'on est rivaux, mais je sens la présence de Voldemort qui revient et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi tu comprends ? Tu n'es plus le numéro un de ma haine. Stop. Je peux plus le supporter. »

À ces mots, Draco grimaça pendant que son cœur se brisait en mille fragments. Comment ça, il n'était plus le principal rival d'Harry Potter ? Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il ne voulait pas être recalé de la vie de son ennemi, il n'en était pas question. Il voulait en faire parti, pour toujours. Alors Draco murmura une phrase. Une simple phrase qui bouleversa sa vie et celle d'Harry Potter.

« - Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'hésitation ou pour la peur. Draco devait être honnête, avec lui mais aussi avec son rival.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit des bras l'envelopper, des bras qui le serraient très fort comme pour le protéger de toute menace extérieure.

__****Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me  
**** Oh, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?  
 ** **I'm running like a plover  
**** Je cours comme un pluvier  
 ** **Now I'm prone to misery  
**** Je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer  
 ** **The birthmark on your shoulder reminds me****  
La tâche de naissance sur ton épaule fait monter des souvenirs en moi

C'est ainsi que commença la romance entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Le garçon qui survécu et le garçon qui n'eût pas le choix. Dans l'ombre, les deux amants se retrouvaient et s'aimaient. C'était franc, pas toujours simple mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'étaient plus ce que les autres voyaient en eux. Dans leur amour, résidait une certaine forme d'anonymat. Draco n'attendait pas d'Harry qu'il survive ou qu'il gagne la guerre et Harry ne voyait pas en Draco le futur mangemort qu'il pouvait devenir. Ils n'étaient qu'eux-même et encore aujourd'hui, ils ne savent pas si les éléments étaient contre ou pour eux. Ils s'aimèrent, dans une forme de tendresse et d'admiration réciproque qui les berçaient durant la nuit. Les rumeurs se mirent à courir, on disait qu'Harry découchait et les paris sur la jeune fille qu'il rejoignait étaient ouverts. Draco subit aussi les bruits de couloir mais aucune personne ne fit le rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Évidemment, qui aurait pu imaginer un seul instant ce qui se passait entre les murs du château ? La cinquième année arriva et ce fut une des plus compliquées pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ombrage sévissait et Draco devait apparaître comme étant de son côté s'il ne voulait pas de problème. Il revint totalement épuisé après les vacances de Noël et lorsqu'Harry s'inquiéta de son état de santé, Draco lui expliqua qu'il recevrait la marque pendant l'été. Que la seul façon d'y échapper était de mourir. Harry sentit son cœur arrêter de battre lorsque son amant prononça ses mots. L'idée de vivre sans lui était si insupportable qu'il en avait failli vomir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça, pendant de longues heures. Il lui expliqua qu'il pourrait toujours s'engager en tant qu'espion, qu'il y avait des solutions mais qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours.  
« - Je mourrai de devoir vivre sans toi, Draco. »

__****How much sorrow can I take?  
** ** _Vais-je pouvoir encaisser ce chagrin encore longtemps ?_  
__****Blackbird on my shoulder  
** ** _Un oiseau noir est dessiné sur mon épaule_  
__****And what difference does it make  
** ** _Et qu'est-ce que ça changera, de toute façon_  
_****When this love is over?  
** ** _ _Quand cet amour ne sera plus ?_

La sixième année venait de commencer. Harry était assis à sa table et écoutait le discours habituel mais son esprit était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'absence de Draco et en voyant les visages des Serpentards, il su qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. Pansy tremblait, de peur ou de froid ? Harry ne savait pas. Blaise semblait mal à l'aise et Théodore avait les yeux dans le vide. La cérémonie touchait à sa fin lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un Draco au visage arrogant. Sa peine et sa fatigue étaient très bien dissimulées mais Harry savait lire sous le masque de froideur. Draco s'avança, la tête haute et alla s'asseoir à sa table sans un mot. Les autres Serpentards n'avaient tout de même pas l'air rassurés.

« - J'ai tué Dumbledore, je devais le faire et je n'ai pas pu et Snape et, et je, et.. »

Draco sanglotait dans les bras de son amant. L'année était passée et s'était révélée pleine de mauvaises surprises. Harry pleurait aussi mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise, pas face à un Draco le bras en sang pour avoir voulu effacer cette maudite marque de sa vie et de son corps.

« - Chut mon ange, chut, calme toi je t'en supplie, je suis là, je suis là et je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, arrête je t'en conjure arrête tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, le temps a passé c'est bientôt la fin et après tout sera fini, chut, calme toi.. »

Harry ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il ne savait même pas s'il avait la force mentale de tuer Voldemort mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber Draco.

__**Shall I sleep within your bed**  
Devrais-je dormir dans ton lit ? ** **  
River of unhappiness****  
Cette rivière de désarroi ? ** ******  
Hold your hands upon my head  
_Pose tes mains sur mon visage_  
_****Till I breathe my last breath** **   
_ _Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle_

La guerre était finie depuis cinq ans. Harry avait gagné mais il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux. Il avait épousé Ginny, comme ce que le monde avait attendu de lui. Draco avait épousé Astoria et tout aurait dû rentrer dans l'ordre mais les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus horribles. Toujours suivi par les médias, Harry avait du quitter Draco et aucun des deux ne s'en étaient vraiment remis. Lorsque la presse évoquait le nom d'Harry Potter, et cela arrivait presque tous les matins, Draco jetait au feu le journal et à défaut de se plonger dans son amour déchu, il se plongeait désormais dans le travail.

La guerre est finie depuis dix-neuf ans. Aujourd'hui, Draco et Harry se font face sur le quai 9 ¾. Les souvenirs n'ont pas disparu et sont, au contraire, plus fort que jamais. Ils se serrent la main, car tout le monde les regarde. Scorpius et Albus discutent déjà et Draco les envie, il les envie de ne plus être en temps de guerre et de pouvoir s'apprécier aux yeux de tous. Harry voit les larmes dans les yeux de son ex-rival et comme il aimerait pouvoir le rassurer mais il sait que c'est impossible. Les gens seront toujours autour d'eux à les juger et les deux amants ont vécu assez de choses compliquées quand ils étaient adolescents alors ils s'échangent un regard et passent leur chemin. Alors qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde observe le Poudlard Express prendre sa route, Draco et Harry se regardent une dernière fois et, au milieu des larmes, ils se sourient.

Les choses auraient-elle pu être différentes ? Et aujourd'hui ?

_**Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me**_  
 _Oh, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? ** **  
The last time that you touched me  
**** La dernière fois que tu m'as effleuré_  
 _ ** **Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
**** Ô ce rêve prendra-t-il fin ?_  
 __ ** **Blessed be the mystery of love****  
Loués soient les mystères de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
